


Renegade

by ValentinesValentine (UnfinishedProject)



Series: Fallout February (Reddit Daily Prompts) [25]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Porn, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, First time as a couple, Insecurity, Less Experienced Danse, Minor Violence, POV Multiple, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shower Sex, Slightly Canon Divergent Blind Betrayal, Some Plot, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:21:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22927111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfinishedProject/pseuds/ValentinesValentine
Summary: February 25. Sunshine: The storm has passed and the world has gone back to normal once more. What does your character do in this time of peace?
Relationships: Arthur Maxson & Female Sole Survivor, Paladin Danse & Arthur Maxson, Paladin Danse/Female Sole Survivor
Series: Fallout February (Reddit Daily Prompts) [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621144
Kudos: 17





	Renegade

The world was blurry as she stood under the neon lights of Goodneighbor, finding it hard to breathe; it was three against one — and she was without a weapon. She tried to focus on the flicker of fury instead of letting fear control her — she still had the hastily bought Calmex in her grip. The only sound was the patter of rain against sheet metal as they glowered at each other — the sound would've been calming if she weren't facing heavily armored paladins. And Maxson. 

_"Sunshine." She barely started to talk with Daisy when Hancock's voice drifted through the noise of rain pattering against sheet metal — the look on his face promising even less good than his overly sweet tone. She had no problems with the nickname that was now stuck to her but if Hancock brought news like that, he'd better not talk again. Her knuckles went pale as she gripped the countertop, trying to take a deep breath; the whole day a never-ending rollercoaster of emotions — just when she started to enjoy herself without chems. "I'm more than happy to have you around but I ain't exactly like the type of guests your boyfriend invites."_

"What do you want?" Nora knew but, regardless of her feelings on the matter, she still had enough decency to ask — though the tone of her voice betrayed her show of manners. It was easy to guess, he was here to sic her on Danse — or, her breath hitched with the thought, he already knew Danse was here. He had to know or he would've just sent someone to fetch her — she couldn't recall a time she's seen Maxson outside of the Prydwen. 

"M7-97. Paladin Danse, if you will." If she weren't walking the thin line between a nervous breakdown and a fit of rage, she'd attempt to lie — play the oblivious as if she hasn't heard it just bare hours ago. But, even if young, Maxson was too perceptive — she stood no chance against him, not now and probably not ever. He was dangerous, cruel even; more so when he was guided by blind hate without listening to any voice of reason. 

"I won't let you hurt him." She felt like a little kid, trying her damnest to sound defiant but it felt ridiculous — her voice held no threat when she'd be easily overpowered should Maxson give order. Adrenaline was one hell of a drug but it never came easy; only when she risked her life — just like now. She knew what defying the Elder's command meant — and it wasn't a minor offence that would be solved by simple exile from the Brotherhood. 

"Him?! Danse isn't a man, it's a machine." That was the last straw and her fists gripped the lapels of his coat, getting into his face — she's never done anything so bold before. Or maybe it was stupid, moments later pinned against a wall; her heartbeat frantic with anticipation of the wrong kind. She trashed in his hold, trying to land a kick or punch but it was pointless — she was just wasting her energy. 

"Let her go." He shoved at her but released her; reluctant but he probably realized how it affected his authority. She was now stuck between Maxson and Danse who steadied her with a hand against her back — the faintest of smiles on her lips. She knew that she still wasn't invincible, just like how she never felt as such in a power armor; but Danse was giving her strength to see it through — no matter how much she wanted to slap him for getting involved and risking his life. That was her part; she was the reckless, emotional wreck. "It's all right, Nora." 

"Touching." If it wasn't for fingers lacing with hers, she'd be squaring up against Maxson again. For a moment, he reminded her of Shaun; past camaraderie or family ties meaning little obstacle in reaching their goals — _just collateral damage on the road to success_. She couldn't really blame either though, it was the way they were brought up that killed the last of their compassion — and now she was about to lose someone close to her again. "I see you've made your decision, Knight." 

It was sad to see how someone bright twisted under the weight of power — Maxson was still a kid in her eyes, Elder or not. He wasn't this evil, he couldn't be — it was all because he had to look strong. And what better way than with a show of what happens to those that betray him; wilfully or not. Maybe there was still a part of him that would listen to her; but if she didn't try, she'd never know. 

"After all I've done for the Brotherhood, you need to hear me out. You owe me that much." She didn't expect Maxson would give her a chance but he's sent the two paladins back to the vertibird with an order of readying it for return — he didn't believe she could change his mind. She could go on until the end of time why sparing his life would be a mutual benefit but she kept it short; a few achievements, the support he gave to the Brotherhood — and it seemed Maxson appreciated the brevity of her speech. Not as much her threat of leaving the Brotherhood. 

"It seems we've arrived at an impasse." She was too shocked by the turn of events to comment, listening to the list of conditions under which he was willing to spare Danse's life — none of them ones she'd planned on breaking; she wanted to do as little with the Brotherhood as she could from this day forward. She might've been mistaken about some things when it came to Maxson but she was relived to leave this situation behind — this wasn't going to forge stronger relationships between them. "The only reason you're still alive...is because of her." 

The syringe she forgot about now fell to the cobblestones as she sagged against Danse's chest, the noise of the vertibird starting up drifting their way. They watched the retreating form of Maxson disappear into the rain and night — hoping that this would be the last she saw of him. 

* * *

The monotonous sound of rain was replaced by the rushing of water from the shower head and Nora's soft hums as her lips worked against his own. They were drenched and cold from being in the rain so long and he suggested a hot shower — _join me, she whispered, gripping his shirt_. There were hints of something more in her eyes but the way she stared at him like a startled radstag doe told him that Nora wanted his comfort — not just taking a chance to get him out of his clothes. 

"Thank you, Nora." It was more than flattering how she stood up for him, showing him a fierce side that was rare to shine through her grim mood — absent since she's been to the Institute. But, to date, it was probably the stupidest thing she did, too — and she had a history of questionable decisions. His lips brushed against her forehead, planting a soft kiss before catching her gaze. "But don't ever do something like that again. If I lost you, I don't know what I'd do." 

He'd probably provoke the Brotherhood but that wasn't a future he wanted to think about — not when Nora was there; his. His world was falling apart yet this moment, just the two of them, felt right; perfect — more than anything in his life before. He reached out, softly cradling her face; a smile crossing his lips as she leaned into his touch, pressing a small kiss onto his palm. She looked so innocent, so fragile; someone he wanted to protect no matter the cost — but the sultry gaze she gave him betrayed those images. 

"I won't, I promise." Her lips claimed his, soft and careful; yet still taking his breath away. He hasn't realized before, not giving much thought to love and intimacy they might share, only now when her lips moved with confidence, that she was the more experienced of the two of them. That wasn't to say he was clueless but Nora had a child already even; she must've had her fair share of sex — and somehow that thought made him jealous at everyone and no one in particular all at once. 

It was more of an instinct than a conscious choice, pinning Nora against the tiles — as if wanting to prove that it wasn't a mistake to take a chance on him. He kept a hand on her hip, the other sinking into her wet hair as their kisses grew more intense — nipping and licking at her lips, coaxing her to let him taste and explore her mouth. He felt the happiest in a long while, Nora pliant and warm against his own body; quivering softly — hoping it was anticipation and not the cold shower wall. Her hands ran down his chest with a slight scrape of nails — she could feel the ridges of old scars probably. He jerked away, hearing Nora chukle before she brushed her fingers against his side; her touch lighter than a feather — at least she was enjoying how ticklish he was. 

"It's cute, you know." She smirked even with her hands above her head as he tried the same on her; Nora just purred in delight at the soft touch — he had to find another way to get back at her. He took joy in watching her bite her lip and stiffen as his hand travelled lower — relaxing against his palm with a slow exhale. She struggled in his hold, trying to catch his lips in a kiss and grind down on his hand — and he thought before that the fierce Nora was hot. His lips pressed against hers, claiming it as his own; easing a finger into her simultaneously — she was wet already and not from the rain or shower. 

He let her hands go, holding her around the waist to steady her — lips brushing against her neck and shoulder, placing small nips and kisses along her skin. Her fingers dug into his biceps, her breathing soft pants in time with each of his thrusts. He might've imagined something like this when Nora's flirting reached unmatched heights but this was better than any fantasy his mind could conjure up. Her fingers curled against his dick, dragging her palm from base to tip with a twist of her wrist — her other hand resting against his scalp, tugging on his hair every now and then. 

"I want you, Nora. I've been wanting you for so long." His feelings were there for a while now even if he was oblivious to them or in denial as time passed; ignoring his needs for the sanctity of rules the Brotherhood set — and the uncertainty of Nora's feelings, seeing her flirt left and right. But, now that she wanted to be with him, it was easier to admit — she was on his mind inappropriately more than he could say without embarrassment. 

"Then fuck me." He wasn't sure why he was so surprised by her choice of words, why he expected something milder from her — he never heard her use coarse language before. There was something commanding in her voice, too — impatient if her heavy moans meant anything. He kissed her again, wrapping a leg around his waist — he could probably hold her in his arms but it was an experiment for somewhere less slippery. 

"God, Nora, you feel amazing." He sank into her, mumbling against her lips between kisses — he was never high on chems but the feeling of Nora around him had to be close; or better. It was hard to find the words other than what he offered already — so many tingling, so much warmth and pulsing. It was already close to the most bliss he imagined possible but when her hips rolled back and forth, his world turned upside down — in the good way for a change. 

She only hummed something against his lips in response, eyes closed and lips parted with countless moans when not pressing kisses along his skin — their bodies rocking as one. Nora was gorgeous no matter what she wore or didn't, if she was angry or happy — but the way she arched and trembled in his arms was a new level of beauty. Just as his fingers brushed across her throat, her eyes snapped open, fingers gripping his hair tighter — scaring him for a moment that he did something wrong. 

"Danse, I-" She couldn't even finish the sentence, the words turning into a drawn out moan. The heat and wetness increased, keeping him precariously on the edge of his own high as he stilled for a moment — afraid of hurting her if he gave in to his desire. Nora's breathing grew steady by the time he moved again — thrusting with an overflowing pressure behind his every move. She pulled him in for a kiss, fingers running against his jawline — slack with a moan of her name. "Come for me." 

That was the last encouragement he needed, Nora's voice soft with adoration — she's been considerate the whole time, even now when her pleasure no longer depended on him. He snapped his hips against her once more, pressing her against the tiles — his muscles tense for the longest second. He rested his forehead against hers, cradling her cheeks in both hands while he kissed her softly — then helping her disentangle from their embrace. 

"Did I...? Was it...good?" In the heat of the moment, he could say the most intimate things without hesitation; yet now he stuttered like a fool. Nora had an arm around his shoulders, peering up at him with a little smirk — she was about to say yes in the most roundabout way there was; he knew her enough by now. 

"Hey, don't undersell yourself. It was exhilarating." She giggled with unbridled joy, the first time in months, before dragging him down for another kiss — soft, unhurried; unlike any since they returned to the hotel. His fingers tucked away dishevelled strands sticking to her forehead and sunk into her hair — it was comforting to feel her against his skin, no matter where or how. "But probably we should get out of here soon."

**Author's Note:**

> This series (Calmex and Addictol) will have two more future parts but probably not prompt based, coming in the first days/week of March.


End file.
